


eye for detail

by Avonya



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Riz Gukgak, Gen, M/M, Relationship Defining, a touch of spiraling because this is Riz, dnd mechanics as just a known aspect of the world because I said so, love as defined by the people doing the loving and not by society’s expectations...hmm, oriented aroace Riz Gukgak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avonya/pseuds/Avonya
Summary: Oh, shit. Fabian was still watching Riz expectantly, though in every passing round he looked more and more worried.“Riz?” He asked, his tone light, but nervous. Hopeful. “What do you, ah, think?”Oh fuck. What did he think?(Fabian confesses his feelings to Riz, who needs to do a quick mental conspiracy board before he can finalize his response. Just a quick one!)
Relationships: Riz Gukgak & Fabian Aramais Seacaster, Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	eye for detail

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I know that this has been written before but I think it’s a d20 aroace fan right of passage. Oriented aroace rights gang. 
> 
> Title’s from an ability that inquisitive rogues have.

Fabian confessed all heartfelt, one hand on his hip where his sheet is wound around his waist like a belt (if he ever wore pants that needed belts), the other over Riz’s hand. The heat was, in all honesty, overwhelming, though the temperature of Fabain’s skin was probably the least of Riz’s worries. They were out by the lake, but a couple dozen feet above it at a secluded outlook nestled in old trees. The view was gorgeous, but like, if Riz said no would Fabian kill him?

Obviously not. Riz scolded himself immediately. Fabian was his friend, his  _ best _ friend, and weird  _ whatever  _ this was notwithstanding, Fabian was a good guy. (Also, if it came to it, Riz could take the falling damage. And he had his gun. Not good calculations to make, like, morally, but anxiety brain was like that sometimes.)

Oh, shit. Fabian was still watching Riz expectantly, though in every passing round he looked more and more worried. 

“Riz?” He asked, his tone light, but nervous. Hopeful. “What do you, ah, think?”

Oh fuck. What  _ did _ he think? 

Fabian’s offer was as follows: I really like you a lot, Riz, like, romantically. I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date? (But in that fancy way that Fabian said and worded everything, because again, Fabian.)

Now, this was something that Riz  _ should  _ have expected, considering the mental conspiracy board he had been working on. The evidence was as follows: Fabian often picked him up unnecessarily. Fabian offered Riz more rides than any of the other Bad Kids. The Hangman had stopped complaining when Riz partook in said rides. Fabian offered to pay for more of Riz’s things than necessary, and, when asked (expectantly, by Fig), he would hurriedly pay for other party members' things. Fabian frequently blushed slightly when Riz held his gaze for too long. 

Honestly, he  _ should  _ have put it together sooner. He was the detective, wasn’t he? Also, Fig should have told him, since she was great at social stuff where he often wasn’t. Riz would take it up with her later, after—

“Riz?” Fabian asked, again, his face much more fallen than the last time. RIGHT. The current case: Fabian’s Romantic Feelings. “You don’t have to— you can just say so, if you don’t feel the same.”

“No!” Riz said, before he could help himself. Before Fabian’s face could get any sadder, something that grabbed Riz by the heartstrings and yanked, Riz continued, “I mean— it’s not a solid no.”

Fabian laughed at that, sharp and hurt, and made to stand. “You can just—”

Before he could fully get up (and potentially escape via cliff side, because he had way more hit points and the fall probably wouldn’t even phase him, because Fabian was strong and cool like that) Riz grabbed his arm and clung to it. The weight change absolutely wouldn’t have stopped a determined Fabian, but Fabian stopped trying to get away. “I don’t know if it’s romantic or not,” Riz said, desperately, before Fabian could get away. 

That seemed to be enough to make Fabian sit again, his knees knocking against the ancient stone of the bench they sat on. “Can you elaborate?” 

“ _ No, _ ” Riz said, not a wail but nearly as distressed as one. He paused. “It’s like— everyone keeps saying what romantic and ‘sexual’ feelings are and how they feel like, but I don’t, I don’t get like that. I don’t know. It’s confusing. But you’re the most important person to me,” he said, fast, before Fabian could get that sad look on his face again. “I don’t know if I’m feeling what I’m supposed to feel or what dating would look like but I know that I like you, like, a  _ lot.  _ In a lot of ways. And I can’t decipher them— which is fucking annoying, by the way— but I want to be an important person to you, too, in some kind of way. Sometimes I want to be the most important person to you.”

As he spoke, Fabian’s set face went through like fifteen different emotions, before settling on a hopeful joy. Cautiously, he said, “I want you to be that for me. I want to be that for  _ you.  _ Do you think we could try?”

“Dating?”

“Yes?” Fabian laughed a little, a bit sheepish. “Only if you want to, of course.”

Did he? 

Dating could be defined in a couple different ways, including as a trial period while the people could decide whether or not they wanted to take it further. “Further” could be defined several different ways and some of them were gross. Gods, sometimes Riz thought that marriage should return to being an alliance between families. Then he wouldn’t have to decide. 

Dating was also, as exhibited by his friends, a relationship where you could hold someone’s hand and be physically close with them and go places with just you and them without it being weird. Dating meant that in the regular Bad Kids cuddle piles (since it was hard to sleep without being sure someone was keeping an eye on things, though they didn’t like to call it that) you would sleep really close to your partner, though since the pile was, by definition, a pile, everyone was really close to everyone. Dating meant some level of emotional exclusivity. Actually—

“Yeah,” Riz said, slowly, then faster. “Yeah. I want to date you.”

Actually, it didn’t matter how anyone else defined dating as long as he and Fabian could make that definition together. All it required was willing creatures, and he and Fabian were definitely both willing. They could pick and choose from the list of dating definitions, and they could make their own, because they loved each other and they could figure out where those definitions intersected. 

Fabian beamed, face bright like the sun, and leaned in. When Riz wrapped his arms around his neck, Fabian kicked up, off the ground, bounding into the air. Riz laughed and held on tight as Fabian jumped around, spinning and leaping. They could go on forever like that, Riz decided. And when they settled down what felt like hours later, Riz curled up on his  _ boyfriend’s  _ chest. He’d be content forever in Fabian’s arms, however they defined themselves. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, I hold all comments to my chest wistfully like a war widow. 
> 
> I’m on tumblr, also as Avonya! Say hi!


End file.
